


Resorts and Roller coasters.

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Gay, Holidays, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry takes Draco on a vacation to Walt Disney World.For Game of Drarry





	Resorts and Roller coasters.

Draco grumpily climbed off the shuttle bus. Harry would tell, it was the large black sunglasses that gave it away. "There are children here.." Draco said wincing.

"It's a resort.." ** **  
****

Draco lowered his glasses. "A resort for children. When you said Florida, I assumed parties and champagne and beaches, and golf..."

Harry smirked. "You'll have fun. I promise. We're staying in a room themed to the little mermaid.."  


"The book that the author wrote in tribute to his gay lover. Which centres on a mermaid who commits suicide, over a man she can't love. How pleasant.." ** **  
****

Harry blinked and it took him a good second to realise what Draco was on about. "I meant the movie version.."

Draco raised his eyebrow and pocketed his sunglasses. "Movie? Oh that muggle entertainment right...I'm sure it's peachy."

"Look if your that set on beaches and golf, there's a water park here, numerous pools and probably mini golf" Harry said offering his arm to Draco.

"There is mini golf actually. Disney's Fantasia gardens, and Disney's Winter Summerland's.." A Porter said with an enthusiastic American accent clad in a perfectly pressed uniform and a grin on his face. "Are you two on your honeymoon?" He said warmly.

"Hardly" Draco said dismissively. "Are you taking our bags?"

"I am" The Porter said gesturing to the trolley.

"Wonderful" Draco said foistering his suitcase at the Porter.

"Sorry. He's just grumpy after the flight.." Harry apologized honestly kissing Draco's cheek affectionately.

Draco frowned but his cheeks reddened. The Porter smiled, "Of course Have a Magical Day Mr and Mr Potter.." The Porter grinned.

"Thankyou" Harry smiled and fumbled with his wallet as he fished out a ten dollar note.

"Don't they pay them enough? Why are we paying them to do the job their hired for?" Draco questioned.

"American thing" Harry shrugged.

* * *

 

The next morning after breakfast, Draco refused to eat in the 'food court.' Harry lured him out to the bus station behind the hotel. Draco frowned, "A bus? I'd rather walk" Draco said tensing as the small children ran ahead enthusiastically of their parents.

"Not a child person are you?" Harry considered.

"Our children would be different, they wouldn't just have free reign like undisciplined cattle" Draco insisted.

"Let me guess, you'd blow a whistle and they'd march out into a neat line?" Harry said as he pulled Draco into a line of metal fencing, where a sign proclaimed. 'Disney's Magic Kingdom.'

"No, they're not animals. Where would you get such an idea?" Draco questioned curiously.

"Don't worry" Harry smirked, as the Bus pulled up and the doors opened. 

The Porter from the day before stood at the front of the line and began counting the people waiting. "Going to the Magic Kingdom?" He asked Harry curiously.

"We are. I'm taking Draco on his first roller coaster" Harry said with a grin.

"Are you?" The Porter said impressed. "Well then, you better wear this" he said fishing a button out that read first time.

Draco stared at it like he'd been personally slapped. Harry grinned and pinned it too his jacket. 

"This way everyone knows to give you special treatment" The Porter Said with a wink to Harry.

Harry suppressed a chuckle.

"I suppose I can live with that" Draco admitted airily. As Harry led Draco onto the bus. 

"He seems like a bitch?" one of the porters colleges commented quietly as he maintained the line onto the Epcot Bus.

"They're a cute couple. Anyway nothing wrong with being a diva."

****

* * *

****

Draco stared up at the white almost cone shaped building. His feet were rooted to the spot particularly as the sign that proclaimed, "Space Mountain" wasn't relieving his fears. Harry gave a him a cheesy grin as he wore a pair of novelty mouse ears on his head. "Come on, we've got a fast pass."

"What is it?" Draco said tensely.

"A roller coaster" Harry said simply. "You get strapped in and you go on something that is like a train track very very fast."

Draco went white. "I am not going on that" He gestured hesitantly.

"You play Quidditch, and your too scared to go on a rollercoaster?" Harry grinned amusement. ** **  
****

"Yes" Draco answered. ** **  
****

Harry smiled. "Come on, you'll enjoy it" Harry encouraged grabbing Draco's wrist and leading him into the entrance. ****  
** **

One Roller Coaster ride later, Draco climbed out of the three person ride vehicle. Legs shaky, voice hoarse from screaming.  ****  
** **

"See it wasn't that bad?" Harry said. ** **  
****

"That bad?" Draco said voice going squeaky. "I'd rather have myself ripped limb from limb by centaurs than go back on the death trap." ** **  
****

"Your exaggerating" Harry insisted. As he stopped and saw the photo that had been taken mid ride that captured Draco's terrified expression perfectly. "We are definitely getting a copy of that!' ** **  
****

"Do not make me get on any more of these death traps, or we are getting a divorce" Draco said insistently. Harry chuckled amused, "What in Merlin's name is the point of these?" Draco hissed as they walked towards the exit. ** **  
****

"Fun" ** **  
****

"Muggles are very strange" Draco commented. ** **  
****

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. "I thought you were brave."

"Liar"

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that Art of animation wasnt opened when the books ended. But artistic licence.


End file.
